


Wicked And Divine

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Series: Vampire Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vampire Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylo still has a hard time dealing with immortality sometimes.





	Wicked And Divine

Hux was waiting for him by the window. Dawn was near and there was no sign of Kylo Ren yet.

It still amazed Hux sometimes the way Kylo approached feeding (both literally and metaphorically). He could let himself starve for weeks, living off small animals, and then, in a fit of rage, Kylo would quench his thirst on an unsuspecting village, yes, the whole village.

This behaviour had been more frequent, more violent in those dangerous first years of his New Life.

Back then, Kylo would actually let himself be seen by people, he made them believe they had a chance against him, only to unleash a vicious attack that ultimately left everyone dead. Wicked.

Now, it was still pretty much unpredictable when he’d do something like that, but at least he was less violent, the Silent Death he’d become. He’d just take one victim after another, gorging on their blood and leaving them dead on a dark street.

In any case, the aftermath was the same: they had to leave town before someone found out. People were more suspicious now, less afraid of the night and its creatures.

Hux turned around, he had not heard Kylo come in. He didn’t want to show he’d been waiting anxiously. What had he done this time?

“Kylo,” Hux said “might I remind you that we have to be cautious? We live among humans, they must not know about us. And your uncontrolled feeding habits and that knack for leaving a trail of corpses is not the best strategy really. Careful, Ren.”

“And what difference does it make? Let them find us, let them come, they cannot harm us. We hunt them.” Kylo replied in annoyance.

“Do you want a horde of mortals chasing you to the end of the world for the secret of immortality? Enslaving you to study you like an animal?” Hux could not these help terrifying visions from coming into his mind.

“I’d very much like to see them try. I would grant immortality to each and every one of them. Let all the world become a place for lost souls.”

Hux closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

“Again with that argument! Whining, always whining. After 300 years I still have to listen to your moping about souls. Pathetic, Ren.”

Kylo turned away from Hux.

“If  you care so much about souls, kill your prey quickly instead of playing with them, and without bringing attention to us -1 or 2 would do, Ren, really.”

“I don’t care about their souls, Hux. I care about yours and mine.”

Hux’s resolve faltered, as it did for no one else. He walked towards Kylo, placing a hand at the small of his back.

“All these years of your New Life and you’re still conflicted by petty, unimportant matters. All I’ve taught you…”

“You’ve taught me nothing!” Kylo interrupted. “What is Life? What is Love? We are damned, wretched beings. How can you call this cursed existence ‘life’? How can you call any of this ‘love’? I miss my mortality, my mortal heart. And yes, I miss the sun, I feel the light still calling to me sometimes.”

Hux did not know how to continue. He looked down at his left hand, to his ring finger, around which was a token of a promise made long ago ‘for all eternity’. Kylo had always had a taste for the dramatic, Hux thought, but he intended to fulfill that promise.

Hux took Kylo’s left hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the matching ring on Kylo’s finger.

Kylo wiped a bloody tear from his face, Hux kissed another away.

Kylo took Hux’s face in his hands and kissed him. To anyone else, Hux would have a statue. To Kylo, Hux was delicate and divine. Then came the blessing, sharing blood with the kiss, and with it, visions, and dreams, and fears, and sorrows, in a much more intimate way than using words.

“You see, this is Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two dear friends over a year ago when we talked about a vampire au, I just wanted to add it to AO3.


End file.
